


Solving the Problem

by lar_laughs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's got a migraine and Ronon works out a way to make it all better.</p>
<p>Written for rubygirl29, who needed a hug and requested the pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solving the Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruby J (rubygirl29)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/gifts).



It hadn't been meant to be anything other than a shoulder to lean into. Ronon had walked up behind John to see what was happening in the huddled group. The look John had sent him over his shoulder had him stepping a little closer. Something was wrong. Something that had John's eyes nearly closed in pain.

Rodney and Miko weren't looking nearly as pained. In fact, they were talking over each other in an attempt to show off whatever it was they'd discovered. The computer screens behind them flashed a series of bright colors. When his own head began to ache from all the excitement, he was suddenly clued in on what John's problem was.

"When was the last time you ate?" He leaned in to ask his question, barely making a sound. 

"This morning. It's just a headache."

" _Just_ a headache? Right." Under the pretense of elbowing closer, Ronon reached for John's hand and began to gently massage the pressure points, just as Jennifer had taught him. When John moaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure, Ronon tried timing a few loud coughs to cover up the sound but he ended up dropping John's hand when it appeared to only really be hurting instead of helping.

When Rodney's part of the conversation seemed to gain momentum, Ronon took things into his own hands. "Have you told Woolsey about this? I saw him earlier, up in the Mess. Bet he'd-" but Rodney was already starting down the hall, Mika hot on his heels.

"Thank you," John whispered, turning to bury his aching head in Ronon's chest.

Ronon's arms snaked around the other man. "I'm clearing your schedule for the afternoon. You're going back to bed."

"I'd ask you to join me but-"

It was hard not to grin at John's implied insult. "I'll find something else to do. Don't worry."

"Any other time I'd-"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't take offense."

John's contented sigh as he burrowed deeper in to Ronon's embrace was enough to cover over a multitude of sins.


End file.
